1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel tank structure, and more particularly to a fuel tank structure that can prevent a fuel tank from being overfilled.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to prevent a fuel tank from being overfilled, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-100622 (JP 2004-100622 A) describes a structure in which a float valve is provided in a first fuel vapor passage connecting the fuel tank with a canister, and the first fuel vapor passage is closed when the fuel tank is in a filled-up state.
The structure described in JP 2004-100622 A is also provided with a check valve that is opened when the pressure in the fuel tank rises to a level equal to or higher than a predetermined value even after the float valve has been closed.
Thus, in the structure described in JP 2004-100622 A, even when the fuel tank is in a filled-up state and the float valve is closed, the check valve is opened and the internal pressure of the fuel tank decreases. Therefore, the fuel present in the fuel feed pipe can flow down, thereby causing overfilling.